metalarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Weapons
Summarized list of weapons and what they do at each level. If you were looking for the game's collectible items, click here. Primary Weapons Mining laser * Level 1: The Mining Laser is the first weapon the player receives, and also the weakest; originally designed for industrial use and re-purposed by the Droids and Mils into a self-defense weapon. The Mining Laser fires a rapid stream of glowing green energy which deals minimal damage, taking a whole clip just to kill a basic Grunt. However, it also has unlimited ammo through recharging slowly over time, making it useful when your other weapons are empty. * Level 2: The Laser's color changes into yellow, and now has the ability to charge and fire into a large burst. (Done by holding down the primary fire trigger). The gun now physically has a much larger barrel than before. (Featured mining laser on the game's cover arts.) * Level 3:'' ''The Laser's color changes into red. single barrel splits into a double barrel design that fires in a left-right-left-right pattern. Damage increased. Charge ability still exists. Ripper * Level 1: Fires a saw blade at directed target. Can be used to cut red wires in the campaign. Good for dismembering Mil Grunts. Weak damage. * Level 2: Increased impact damage to the ripper. * Level 3: The ripper's blade will now spin upon impact, and move along it's target, doing increased damage and an after-effect damage which will likely dismember multiple limbs. S.P.E.W. (Small Projectile Emitting Weapon) * Level 1: 60 rounds per magazine, 300 in reserve. * Level 2: More damage; ammunition storage increased to 70 rounds per magazine, 400 in reserve. * Level 3: A completely redesigned version with more damage, and stores 100 rounds per magazine with 500 in reserve. Rocket Launcher * Level 1: Two-handed weapon, resembles that of the Quake-styled Rocket Launchers. Can fire a single H.E. Rocket. Useful for taking out clustered Mil bots. * Level 2: The rocket launcher turns into a shoulder-carried weapon, thus becoming one-handed, and features an automatic reload. Increased damage and explosion radius. * Level 3: The weapon is renamed to "Barrage Cannon" in the player's weapon menu. It is the same as the level 2 Rocket Launcher, but it adds three off-split rockets that eject from the primary rocket and thereby increase the direct hit damage of the rocket and splash damage around it. Scatter Blaster * Level 1: The scatter blaster is your classical single-fire shotgun. Everyone is gonna love it. Even your kids! It has a slight delay between each shot to cycle the next shell. Exceptional weapon for killing Zombie Bots. * Level 2: Dual-barrel design, Consumes two shells per shot and fires two shells per shot. Double or nothing! * Level 3: Longer barrels, increased ammo capacity per load, the firing mechanism becomes a lead-pumping nightmare, enabling a rapid-fire more at the cost of a reload time after firing off every shell. (Easily the most effective weapon at close range!) Slingshot * A tool that cannot be upgraded, the Slingshot can launch secondary weapons farther and with a more powerful force. Useful for lobbing grenades at long range. Rivet Gun * Level 1: What the name implies, it shoots long, pointed rivets. Used as the game's Sniper Rifle, it is a strong weapon against Grunts, and a very strong weapon against Zombie Bots. * Level 2: An explosive charge is added to the rivet which will explode approximately 2 seconds after contact with it's target. * Level 3: The primary fire button can be held to overcharge the explosive on the rivet, creating a dramatically large colored explosion which can be useful to take out groups, or immediately destroy smaller enemies such as Grunts and Troopers. Control Tether * Level 1: Can control bots, has a slow lock-on time and extremely slow reload, requires a good amount of stealth to use properly. * Level 2: Faster lock-on/reload time. * Level 3: (The level it is defaulted to in Multiplayer). near-instant lock on time, fast reload. Increased controllable range. (Reconfigures Mil Armor 1.5 to 1.8) * The multiplayer Tether has double the range of the singleplayer form. Toaster * The toaster is a short-ranged flamethrower, with no upgrades available. * Can only be acquired by getting to the level "The Hand is Mightier". Secondary Weapons Coring Charge * A relatively common, powerful explosive, useful for destroying small groups of Mils. To use a Coring Charge, Glitch throws it (or launches it using the Slingshot), upon which it will explode when it hits the first robot to cross its path, or after a brief delay. A maximum of 10 can be carried. Cleaner * An uncommon but powerful weapon, the Cleaner can select up to 3 enemies and unleash homing rockets on them. A maximum of 2 can be carried. Magma Bomb ' * "Slosh's homemade firebomb of doom." - The Magma Bomb is a thrown incendiary grenade, and upon impact will explode in a blaze of fire, creating a small area of effect on the ground which ignites anything to go near it. Packing an extremely high damage output, the Magma lasts for ten seconds after impact as well as the flames when something goes through the magma, making quick work of large enemies such as Titans, Predators, or Zombie Bots. 'EMP Grenade * The EMP grenade throws out a field that deactivates Mils for a short amount of time, allowing them to be recruited, tethered, or destroyed. Recruiter Grenade * A strange device created by the Morbots, the Recruiter Grenade can override the programming of certain bots, bringing them onto Glitch's side. In single player, only bots with purple icons over their heads can be recruited. Once recruited, the Droid symbol will appear above their head. Scope * A weapon best used with the Rivet Gun, the Scope zooms in and can give info about Mils. * If the player has acquired the Scope in the wastelands level "They Live" before being given it by the Droids, they get a level 2 Scope upgrade, allowing for enhanced zoom. Wrench * When used, Glitch will fall apart. When in this state, you cannot move. Can be used again to put yourself together. Only appears in two specific single player levels, and is famous in the community for a glitch in which if timed right, the player can pass through any door, wall, machines etc as they fall apart using the wrench. Vehicle-Based Weaponry RJV-780 20mm Vorium Machine Gun * A large-barreled 20mm machine gun which is found on both the back of a R.A.T. or mounted to a stationary emplacement. * The Vorium Machine Gun can be seen used by both factions of Mils and Droids. More commonly seen in the levels "Into the Trenches" and "Unwelcome Home" Heavy Artillery Turret (AKA: "Matt's Big Gun") * Has four barrels as its primary method of attack, which fire fast-moving giant artillery shells. * Secondary fire creates a slow shockwave-based attack, intended to slow down or stop enemies dead in their tracks. Mil Sentry Turret * A threat to be taken seriously, an automatic turret armed with four rapid-fire heavy machine guns and a missile launcher, this turret will mow through any player. If reached by the player, it can be controlled via a control panel on the back; by default, it is set to "Guard" mode which will shoot any droid on sight. Simply throwing an EMP grenade at it and getting in and out of the turret will reprogram it to fire at any Mils it detects.Category:Weapons Category:Pages that need improvement (todo)